Only If For A Night
by TinyDancerWithANotebook
Summary: Blaine meets Sam in the streets and does something he wish he could take back. He might have messed things up with Kurt forever.  Klaine and Blam


"Sam! What we had, whatever the hell that was that we had was a one night deal! That's the point of your job…you give me one night of my dreams and our relationship goes no further, not even as friends." Blaine exclaimed in rage causing much attention from the people on the hallway of William McKinley High school.

"But Blaine, I have feelings for you, feelings that I've never had for Quinn, Mercedes, or any other girl I've ever had a crush on or been with. I want to be with you. I know you care about Kurt, but Blaine it almost hurts how much I want you."

"Under any other circumstances without the whole it's your freaking job and you need to understand that, I might. But not now, not when Kurt and I have things going perfectly. Not when Kurt is so much of a better boyfriend than I will ever be and it's senior year and he deserves to have the best of it. I'm not going to fuck up."

"Listen Blaine, I didn't know that you were Kurt's boyfriend when you came up to me last Saturday, okay? Kurt is honestly one of the most genuine guys I know here and he was the first person to be truthfully nice to me and offered to do a duet with me."

Even though Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to do that duet with him was because he thought he could make him his boyfriend. He remembered how Kurt had made him feel when he'd always been there for him and gone after school to coffee with him and saved him from many embarrassing situations. And finally, fell in love him. Blaine did love Kurt. He thought about how Sam had been good and about how he had a certain longing for him now. He thought back to the night when he saw the sunny blonde boy hidden in the shadows of the streets and decided to approach him.

~OoO~

"How would you like for the night of your dreams to be tonight?" asked the young man in the corner.

He had on a shorter trench coat with obviously nothing under it, to complement the darkness of the trench; his hair was a shockingly white blonde that seemed to shine even in the dead of the night.

"You know what, I have a steady boyfriend whom I really care about and I'd prefer not cheat on okay?" said the shorter of the two boys who owned a bush of hair that was usually gelled, but under much stress the usual gel was forgotten.

"Look, I'm trying to make a living here and to be honest I am a pretty good judge of character, you never even considered to ask how in the world I knew you were gay. You're obviously under a lot of stress that I could help relieve. Is it that steady boyfriend? A conservative family? Or are you having feelings for a girl? Trust me I've been through all of those and all of those could be easily relieved if you just let me comfort you."

"Do you think we could just…I don't know talk? I don't feel like going all the way with a guy that I barely know and I just need someone to vent to. I'll still pay you and everything." The little one said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it was a bad idea, but hey he had self control.

"I mean I guess I can do that, you seem like a nice guy. I know there's a Holiday Inn about a block from here if you wanted to go there and sort things out."

Blaine knew he was making the other boy a bit uncomfortable, after all this wasn't what his job was, he wasn't supposed to soothe the souls of the teenage boy who fucked up his perfect relationship. He decided to agree and maybe things would go a little further, but Blaine didn't count on it.

After the boys exchanged names and learned that the blonde one, Sam, was a year older than Blaine, the curly haired one and also decided to keep their actual homes a secret.

"So Blaine, what happened?" said Sam as he plopped straight down on the bed next to Blaine causing all of the pillows to bounce up.

Blaine looked at himself, and thought "You're in a room alone with a prostitute and telling him your feelings, you are insane you stupid little douche."

Blaine usually talked down to himself when he stressed out, like back when he came out to his family. He knew it was a terrible habit, but it was a hard one to break.

"Well it all started last night when my boyfriend, who, let's just call him James okay? Well since we are a gay couple, a lot of times people do assign us to one being the "girlfriend" and another being the "boyfriend". With us, most people see me as the manlier of us. Just because I like football, have questioned whether or not I'm bisexual, and maybe don't wear as name brand clothing as him, doesn't make me more of a man. I think he is actually one of the strongest people I have ever met. He stood up to his bullies, he has done the impossible and I love him so much for it.

Sam could see the pain in his eyes as he talked about this guy. "Gosh", he thought to himself," This guy is lucky to have him loving him." Sam could see all of the love and compassion in Blaine's eyes as he talked about his boyfriend and it hurt him that he didn't have anyone like that.

Blaine held back tears and then started back up again, "Now yesterday in Gle-, er acting club, we were set as me being the guy and him being the girl in the dance we had to learn. Considering we're part of such an excepting group they let us be together most of the time, which is nice. But they usually put James in the "girl's" part. While he does enjoy hanging out with girls more than guys most of the time, and I respect him for it, he just got kind of fed up with it. He wants to be seen as a man. So after practice he was like upset. Like really upset. So I took him to my house so that we could watch The Sound of Music and make him feel better. Well, about halfway through he just turns to me and asks, "Blaine, do you think I would be the girl in this relationship?" Now imagine being in that place. I love him so much and I guess I panicked I was stupid and I can't handle it, he deserves better than me. Just use your imagination with how this genius answered that."

Sam looked at the guy next to him, with his face in hands and his tensed body he was so vulnerable, so easy to take control of. "No Sam, come on this is a good guy, just put yourself in his shoes." He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry; I just ranted for like 15 minutes on some stupid shit you don't even care about. I'll just leave now; here you can have 30 dollars for listening to me blab." Blaine said with downcast eyes.

"It wasn't stupid, you're lucky and you fucked up so what? Don't punish yourself okay?" Sam didn't expect to say those words and he also didn't expect to do what he did next.

~OoO~

Blaine woke up 6 hours later with arms that defiantly not Kurt's wrapped around his body. He broke free from the other boy without waking him up he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the clock.

"Dammit Blaine, you're a fucking idiot its 5 AM." He thought to himself grabbing his jeans and shirt off the floor and shoving them on.

He grabbed all of his stuff and ran out the door with tears developing in his eyes as he took one last look at Sam. "God he was pretty hot but this could NOT happen again. You love Kurt, you can't hurt him you have to make this a good year for him." With that final thought Blaine furiously grabbed the door knob and slammed it shut waking Sam up with a start.

~OoO~

"Sam, I felt terrible, I cheated on Kurt and I'm never telling him. I've fucked it up enough in this relationship, I can't do anything else. This isn't happening again and you need to accept that." Blaine said this sternly and then slammed the door of his AP History class.


End file.
